I am master of my fate, captain of my soul
by Fucking Lion
Summary: Elle était là, droite, face à l'étendue bleue et silencieuse qu'était l'océan pacifique. La surface aqueuse l'apaisait. Comme toujours.


Elle était là, droite, face à l'étendue bleue et silencieuse qu'était l'océan pacifique. La surface aqueuse l'apaisait. Comme toujours. Elle prit une grande inspiration, attrapa sa planche sur le sable doux et blanc puis entra avec fougue dans l'eau. Elle ne dompta pas les vagues comme à son habitude. Non, elle se laissa entrainer par le courant, allongée paisiblement sur sa planche, admirant le soleil qui se couchait. Puis, soudainement une voix s'éleva au loin :

-**Chérie ! Il faut y aller !**

La jeune femme se redressa et s'accouda sur sa planche afin de faire face à son interlocuteur. Elle vit alors un jeune homme aux allures enfantines et au sourire éblouissant. Elle lui sourit en retour et se mit à ramer vers le sable. Une fois ses pieds à terre, elle se dirigea vers son ami qui lui prit sa planche.

-**Allez ma belle. Courage, on fait acte de présence, on fait face à ça et après, je te promets qu'on n'y remettra plus les pieds. On reviendra ici si tu veux, ou encore plus au sud ! Que penses-tu du Chili ? Ou un autre continent ? L'Australie, ça te tente ?**

La jeune femme soupira devant l'enthousiasme du jeune homme.

-**Tu sais, apprendre sa mort ne me fait pas aussi mal que je pensais. Pourtant, il comptait tellement pour moi autrefois. Je pense que notre dernière entrevue à briser quelque chose de sacré entre nous. Alors nous irons, nous serons présents puis repartirons. Cependant, ce n'est en rien une fuite. Non, nous continuons juste notre vie. Toi, moi, ta chère et tendre Alejandra. Tu sais Seth, ce qui va le plus me manquer ici ? Même si j'aime cette plage, que je m'y sens bien, comme chez moi, non. Ce qui va me manquer, c'est toi et Alejandra.**  
-**Mais, que racontes-tu donc Bella ?**  
-**Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre avec vous éternellement. On est parti ensemble de Forks, je sais. Je te considère comme le petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aies réussi à t'imprégner d'une femme fabuleuse comme Alejandra. Vous êtes des âmes sœurs. Je le sais. Et c'est pourquoi après tout ça, je partirais. Je ne reviendrais pas ici avant un moment, je pense.** Elle s'arrêta un instant et regarda l'horizon. **Je suis vraiment heureuse de retourner à Forks, car je sais que les Cullens seront là. Que même après trois ans, ils reviendront rien que pour rendre un dernier hommage à Charlie.**

Seth lui jeta un regard effaré avant de hurler.

-**Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Tu ne vas pas retomber bêtement dans ses bras ! Pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu, ne détruit pas tout ce qu'on a construit ensemble.** Il étouffa un sanglot. **Ne me laisse pas.**  
-**Je ne vais pas retourner avec lui. Je vais juste enterrer mes anciens démons définitivement après trois ans. Puis, je t'en pris, ne pleure pas. Regarde-toi. Tu es devenu un homme maintenant. Tu as une femme extraordinaire. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi.**  
-**J'aurai toujours besoin de ma sœur. Puis que comptes-tu faire ?**  
-**Je ne sais pas trop encore. Surement, un petit tour des côtes du monde avec pour seul bagage ma planche. Bien entendu, je ne t'oublierai jamais. Je te donnerai de mes nouvelles. Puis, nous nous reverrons. Je reviendrais vous voir pour les fêtes, pour les anniversaires. Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber, Seth. Tu m'entends ?**

Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras et l'étreignit aussi fort qu'il put. Ils s'assirent tous deux sur le sable, côte à côte fixant l'horizon. Plongés dans leurs souvenirs. Bella se rappelant des adieux déchirants d'Edward, de son cœur meurtrit, de l'acharnement de Jacob, de sa folie passionnée pour elle. Seth se souvint de la fois où Jacob avait sombré dans la folie, du jour où il lui avait dit qu'il comptait faire de Bella sienne puisque Cullen n'était plus là, de sa décision de partir avec elle afin de sauver sa sœur, de sa lutte avec Jacob pour Bella, de la fuite de ce dernier et de leur départ. Ce n'est qu'une fois la nuit tombée qu'une jeune femme les rejoignit et vint s'installer à leur côté.

-**Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi vous étiez si liés quand vous êtes arrivés. Ce n'est qu'au fil du temps que j'ai compris. Compris que vous étiez liés par un amour fraternel pur. Quand vous m'avez raconté vos histoires, un petit cœur brisé par un vampire et l'exil d'un loup pour la survie de sa sœur, j'ai vu deux âmes déchirées et pourtant heureux. Alors vous m'avez permis d'entrer dans votre cocon. Maintenant, nous sommes tous les trois liés. Tu sais Bella, même si tu pars, que tu voyages de pays en pays, nous serons ta famille à jamais. Nous t'aimerons à jamais. Tu auras ta place à nos côtés.**  
-**Merci beaucoup Alejandra.**

Bella adressa un doux sourire à son amie. Ils se levèrent, Bella jeta un regard empli de nostalgie à cette étendue majestueuse avant de souffler :

-**Il faut y aller.**

Ils montèrent à bord d'une Chevrolet Bel Air et commencèrent à prendre la route en direction des Etats-Unis. Ce n'est qu'une fois le panneau d'Acapulco passé que Bella arbora un air maussade. Le Mexique avait été sa terre d'accueil pendant trois ans. Trois longues années qu'elle n'avait pas remis les pieds aux Etats-Unis, trois longues années que sa maladresse légendaire avait disparu, trois longues années qu'elle portait un masque d'indifférence pour toutes personnes autres que ses deux amies et pour sa passion qu'était devenu le surf. L'océan était devenu un refuge, une sorte de terre d'accueil. Cela faisait également trois longues années que Bella n'avait plus adressé la parole à Charlie.  
C'était un jour comme les autres dans la bourgade de Forks, les nuages gris cachaient le soleil, les gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber. Jacob était venu une fois de plus cogner à sa porte afin que Bella cède enfin à ses avances. Une fois de plus, elle n'avait pas ouvert. Charlie lui avait dit qu'elle devait s'abandonner dans les bras de Jacob, qu'elle devait cesser de penser à un bon à rien tel qu'Edward, que cela enchanterait tout le monde et qu'elle arrêterait enfin de fréquenter un jeune effronté comme Seth. Alors le ton était monté. Bella avait hurlé que son cœur n'appartenait à personne et qu'elle seule était maître de ses décisions, que Seth était son ami et que seul lui la comprenait. Charlie lui avait alors imposé de sortir de chez elle si elle ne comptait pas renoncer à cette amitié, selon lui, ambiguë qu'elle entretenait avec le jeune homme. C'est ainsi que la famille Swan se déchira.  
Seth la sortit de ses pensées en lui demandant :

-**On prend l'avion à Phoenix, on atterrit à Seattle puis on prend la route avec une voiture de location vers Forks. On assiste à la cérémonie et on s'en va. On reprend le chemin vers l'aéroport.**  
-**Et nos chemins se sépareront là-bas,** souffla Alejandra.  
-**Oui. D'ailleurs comment comptes-tu faire pour récupérer ta planche ? **Demanda Seth à son amie.  
-**Je pensais aller où on me mènera et qu'une fois arrivée, tu pourrais me l'envoyer ?**  
-**Compte sur moi.**

Ils arrivèrent à Phoenix après une journée de route. Ils prirent le premier vol en direction de Seattle. Ce fut Alejandra qui se mit derrière le volant pour finir le trajet fastidieux. C'est le soleil qui les accueillit, chose rare à Forks. Bella apprécia les rayons du soleil sur sa peau, ça lui rappelait agréablement le Mexique.  
Vêtus de noir, ils allèrent au cimetière. Beaucoup de personnes étaient déjà présentes. Une fois la voiture garée, ils entrèrent dans le lieu mortuaire. Tous furent surpris de la présence de Bella et de Seth surtout après leur départ précipité. Mais le plus surprenant était de voir la Swan et sa peau d'ordinaire blanche arborée une sublime peau hâlée, portant une sublime robe noire moulant ses formes devenues généreuses et des escarpins de la même couleur. Auparavant, au grand jamais, la jeune femme qu'ils connaissaient tous n'aurait osé en porter avec sa maladresse.  
Soudain, un éclair brun passa devant les yeux de Bella et alla s'écraser sur elle.

-**Bella !** S'écria une voix fluette.

La concernée reconnut promptement cette voix. Alice Cullen. Cependant, elle ne lui retourna pas l'étreinte et garda un visage indifférent. Remarquant le manque de réaction de celle qui fut son amie, la Cullen se décala et la détailla.

-**Tu es splendide !**  
-**Merci Alice**. Répondit la jeune femme impassiblement.

Elle n'avait pas haussé la voix, avait parlé d'une voix douce et calme, mais ces deux mots eurent la résonnance d'une gifle pour Alice. Son amie ne l'était plus. Bella jeta un regard vers l'assistance. Les Quileutes, pratiquement tous les habitants étaient présents afin de rendre un dernier hommage à Charlie, ainsi que tous les Cullen. Edward, plus éloigné, lui jeta un regard empli de tendresse et de regret qui, malheureusement pour lui, n'ébranla pas la jeune femme. C'est ainsi qu'elle attrapa la main de Seth qui lui-même tenait celle d'Alejandra pour se diriger vers la tombe du défunt.

-**Merci d'être tous là. Pour tous, Charlie était une image d'autorité, de sympathie, de gentillesse. Pour moi, il fut un père, un ami, un ennemi, une personne chère. Mais ne nous apitoyons pas. Ne le pleurons pas. Vivons. Car nous n'avons qu'une vie. Vivons pour cet homme qui est mort en sauvant une vie lors d'un braquage. Vivons en honorant sa mémoire.**

C'est sur ces mots brefs que la cérémonie se termina rapidement. Tous se parlaient en partageant leur souvenir avec Charlie, sauf nos trois amis. Ils reprirent leur chemin en direction de leur voiture quand on les interpela.

-**Où étiez-vous pendant ces trois ans ? Tu m'as tellement manqué Bella. Ce jour, dans la forêt, ce n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges. Reviens-moi, ma douce Bella. **Chanta l'agréable ténor.

Seth s'apprêta à lui cracher sa haine quand la main de Bella se leva au niveau du visage de celui-ci. Elle se retourna pour faire face à la famille à laquelle elle appartenait autrefois.

-**Où étais-je ? Loin. Je t'ai manqué ? Soit. Ce n'était que des mensonges ? Bien. Que je te revienne ? Non. Ta Bella ? Je n'appartiens à personne, Edward.**

Puis elle retourna avec grâce. Une légère brise passa et joua avec les cheveux de la jeune humaine ce qui laissa aux yeux de tous le dos nu de la robe ainsi que une petite phrase imprimée dans son épiderme. _I am master of my fate, captain of my soul._ Ne pouvant ajouter aucun mot face à cette réponse, la famille Cullen les regarda reprendre la route.  
Une fois à l'aéroport, ils allèrent faire enregistrer leurs bagages puis s'installèrent dans des sièges.

-**Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?** Demanda Alejandra.  
-**Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir rentrer avec nous ?** Surenchérit Seth.  
-**J'en suis sûre mes amours. Mais je ne suis pas encore décidée. Maintenant que Seth n'est plus avec moi, Alice pourra me voir dans ses visions alors je vais juste prendre l'avion avec vous jusqu'à Phoenix où je prendrais une autre correspondance pour une destination inconnue.**

Soudain, sept personnes se retrouvèrent à nouveau devant Bella.

-**Bella, ne nous abandonne pas.** Supplia Alice.  
-**Bella, je t'aime.** Lui murmura Edward en essayant de s'approcher d'elle.  
-**Stop.**

Sa voix claqua. Elle était exténuée.

-**Stop. Cela fait trois ans. Trois ans que je vis sans vous. Je ne suis plus la Bella que vous avez connue. Alors, non, je ne vous abandonne pas puisque je n'avais pas prévu de rester avec vous. Et je suis navrée Edward, mais je ne partage plus tes sentiments depuis que tu as écrasé les miens sans remords. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas...**

Sa voix fut coupée par l'annonce de leur vol et leur porte d'embarquement.

-_**... Tu ne me reverras plus. Je ne reviendrai pas. Poursuis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerai plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé.**_

C'est ainsi que la jeune femme partit à la suite de ses amis, vers une vie humaine dans laquelle elle espérait trouver un futur radieux, sans se soucier pour la première fois de sa vie si elle blessait autrui.


End file.
